


I need that Bechloe kiss!

by Gayfangirl007



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfangirl007/pseuds/Gayfangirl007
Summary: Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow are fed up of all of the questions about why the bechloe kiss wasn't released. They want to  give the fans what they want (and to be fair what the two women want as well) but need to avoid the risk of trouble. Together, along with the rest of the cast of pitch perfect, they come up with the perfect plan to give justice for bechloe.





	1. Chapter 1

'For fuck's sake are you fucking kidding me?!' Anna was fuming, her and Brittany had been sent the final DVD for Pitch Perfect 3 and had watched the whole movie through. They had cut out the majority of their glances and moments that they had purposely filled with sexual tension, obviously the attraction was still there but they had reduced it down to the point where it was almost teasing the fans. The credits rolled down the screen, Anna was pacing around like an angry parrot you see in youtube videos and Brittany was sat on the couch mouth agape.  
'We put all of that fucking content and effort in and they just cut it out!' Anna was still stomping and Brittany was now trying to catch Anna and calm her down. But alas, her effort was no use as Anna was all fulled up on anger.   
'I know this sucks but we can't do anything about it! Think about what's at risk if we do' Brittany was talking out loud, trying to make Anna see the sense in what ideas were going through her head. Anna had the movie interpretation of the book 'A simple favour' coming out in a bit and there was a lesbian kiss in that.  
'People know you support the LGBT community and the Bechloe community, Hell you're going to be making out with Blake Lively in your next movie! They know how much you care about this' Anna had now stopped pacing the room and was running her hands through her hair in frustration. Sighing and sitting down in the couch, she relaxed into the back of the cushions.   
'I just wanted this so much' A defeated tone in Anna's voice echoed through Brittany's head, she hated seeing her best friend like this. The bechloe get together was a huge deal to the cast, they had been anticipating it the whole three movies. Even in the book, they were originally written as lovers. They had to do something. An idea popped into Brittany's head, celebrities are making youtube channels all the time nowadays, weren't they? While telling her newly formed idea to Anna, she was nodding along enthusiastically and had a huge smile on her face.  
'Dude that's the best fucking idea i've ever heard!' They were both smiling as Anna shot up from the couch and jumped towards her phone she had left in the kitchen on charge. Her quick thumbs had sent off a text in the group chat about what her and Brittany were planning to do, and then she grabbed her laptop and sat down with Brittany.

'Jesus fucking christ why is this so difficult?' Anna was mumbling out strings of curse words and threatening the youtube company as she just could not wrap her head around trying to create a youtube channel. Defeated, she passed the annoying technological notebook over to her friend and thought about how they were going to go about this video. Within minutes, Brittany had created a youtube channel and an account for google. Typing in her and Anna's details and adding a nice photo of the two of them together at a party, the channel was finally complete.  
'Now we just need to get all of the equipment for shooting a video' Brittany chirped. Anna smiled and pulled out her phone once more calling Rebel.  
'What's up pitches?'  
'Rebel, we need you camera equipment'  
'Why?'  
'Just because Rebel Jesus don't you look at the group chat?' Anna was so excited and she just wanted to get the video out there into the world for all of their fans to see,  
'Jeez. Calm your tits Kendrick. I'm at home now and I can't bring it all over there so you're going to have to film round here. See ya in a bit' Rebel had hung up before the two women had a chance to protest. Glancing at each other, Anna messaged the group to meet at Rebel's house in 15 minutes and they left the house together.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Anna stepped through the door and into the living room, she was bombarded with a flurry of concerned looks just screaming at her to rethink this idea.

'Are you sure about this?' Anna camp had stood up and grabbed her shoulders, they all wanted this to happen but of course how much trouble were they going to get in? Anna nodded her head in a yes motion. They smiled and then as usual camp shouted out the orders,

'Alright pitches! Let's set up the camera, lights, chairs and the rest of the set. Elizabeth can help us direct the video, Brittany is going to do her and Anna's makeup and we are going to make this look as much like a dorm room as possible. LET'S GO!' Soon, there were bella's helping with hair and makeup as they had finished setting up the set, bella's going through the scenes with Elizabeth and the final few were adjusting the lights so the Anna and Brittany didn't look like ghosts or like they were in a horror movie. Brittany and Anna looked at themselves in the view finder and were happy with what they saw.

'Okay ladies our work here is done!' Elizabeth banks had gone over the scenes multiple times with the two women and had faith that this was going to be the best youtube video out there on the internet. Anna Camp and Skylar had a dinner date, so they had wished them luck and were the first to leave the 'set'. Eventually, the only ones left were Rebel, Brittany, Anna and Elizabeth. They had gone through the first few videos quite quickly, trying to make the introduction perfect. They did a few of the ridiculous youtube challenges, making sure that it was obvious they were getting much closer in each video. They increased the tension, the loving looks thrown at each other and made sure they were sitting closer and touching a lot more.

'Rebel, can you please edit this one for me? Once you have the video on the computer, tell me so I can get ready for the next video' Elizabeth was crossing things off her list of...Director-y things and Brittany and Anna changed outfits once more and re applied their makeup. This was the video. This was it.

'Okay ladies, places please!'

'You ready for this Snow?'

'Oh you bet I am Kendrick' They high fived each other and laid down on the couch. This video was going to be more in the style of a film, to make it as similar to the movie as possible. As soon as the project had started it had ended. It had been a few weeks and the new video of them was about to be released, Universal studios had been okay with the channel so far, but as all of the cast had snuggled up on Anna's small couch, they knew the shitstorm that was about to take place on social media. Skylar plugged the laptop into the TV and pressed play on the new video:

 

_Beca was laying down on the couch in her sweats just coming back from the concert. She was lying down with an arm under her head and picked up her phone. Chloe said she would message her when she was done and on her way home with Chicago. She sat up. She ran her hands through her hair as a flashback of the kiss between her best friend and the soldier took place. Beca rubbed her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door_

 

'Damn Kendrick look at those little legs move!'  Skylar shouted and Anna thre a large handful of popcorn at him.

 

_Beca looked at her phone, on the find my iphone app it showed Chloe at a park near the restaurant that Chicago had taken her. She ran. Fast. As son as she reached the park, she saw Chloe there. She was going to make her way towards her when Chicago entered the frame. Beca stopped. She just stood there and stared heartbroken as Chloe and Chicago hugged tightly. He kissed her on the cheek and then, he left. Chloe looked down at her phone for a second and turned to where Beca was standing. They stared at each other. Until Beca walked forward,_

_'I was just wondering where you were, I got concerned. It's almost 2 am you know?' Beca said in a harsher tone than normal,_

_'Right. Is that why you made it all the way across the other side of town within 10 minutes? Because I thought it was going to be about something else.' Chloe had kept an eye on her phone during the date? Why?_

_'I ended it with him' Chloe took a step closer to Beca 'I need to be with the one person I love more than anything.' Another step closer 'And I think you know who that is' Beca and Chloe were finally face to face. Their eyes locked and hands barely touching,_

_'It's you Beca.' Their faces got closer together, 'It's always been you' With the final line, the two women were kissing in the middle of the park wrapped up in each others embrace. The sound of thunder echoed over their heads and they both looked up. Chloe looked back down at Beca as the heavy rain started to pour,_

_'You are my sunshin, my only sunshine...' She sang in a quiet melody and Beca soon joined in,_

_'You make me happy when skies are grey...' They kissed again, more passionate this time and the camera panned out with them still singing in the background. Everything goes black, and when the screen comes back on,you see Beca and Chloe lying face to face in bed together under the covers. They were looking into each other's eyes. Beca lent forward and cupped Chloe's face and kissed her. She then kissed her cheek and trailed the kisses down to her shoulder. Even though the rain had dissapeared and the sun was blatantly shining through the curtains, they were still dewy and damp from sweat. Chloe pushed herself up on her arms and pushed Beca so she was lying flat on her back. Pushing her hair out of her face, she kissed Beca deeply._

_'I love you'_

_'I love you too' Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest._

 

A round of loud cheering and clapping  bounced off of the walls of Anna's apartment. Anna and Brittany looked at each other in achievement and hugged proudly. This was a new step in their relationship with acting. They had taken matters into their own hands, and they wouldn't tell anyone else this but they had also reached a new step in their relationship together. They had seen things in each other that before they hadn't noticed, and as they heard the multiple pinging sounds of all of their phones going off at once. They posted a group selfie on all of their social media and sat down and had lunch. If you asked them, they would say they were being discreet but Anna and Brittany were stealing glances at each other from across the couch. This really was a great idea.

 


End file.
